


Happy Birthday Ice Queen!

by Moomo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Mentions of Weiss's unhappy childhood, Pointless fluff, Takes place in season 1, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: It's Weiss's birthday, but she doesn't expect anyone to know. After all, Weiss never told anyone, but Yang has never been one to let personal privacy deter her from what needs to be done.





	Happy Birthday Ice Queen!

The day starts out the same as always. Team RWBY wakes up, all four girls scramble for the bathroom -a flurry of elbows and bed head- before dashing off to class. It has only been a few weeks since the Emerald Forest and the subsequent formation of Team RWBY, but Weiss can already feel herself fall into a comfortable pattern with these three teammates of hers.

 

 _‘It’s strange,’_ Weiss realizes while thinking idly to herself in the library. _‘In all my years living in the Schnee manor, I’ve never felt this at **home**.’_

Resting her chin in her hand, Weiss turns away from a dreadfully boring book on Grimm anatomy and, instead, stares out a window. It will be dinner soon, and Weiss realizes that she should get to the mess hall soon lest Ruby start trying to sneak extra dessert servings under her hood. Again. Weiss rolls her eyes fondly and turns back to her book, planning to cram at least one more chapter into her skull. Her reading is interrupted by two packages thumping down beside her book. One package is a simple cardboard box with a lid while the other one is an elaborately wrapped parcel with ribbon wrapped around it.

 

“Ice Queen,” Yang’s voice rings out, and Weiss looks up to see Yang standing beside her, a proud smirk on her face.

 

“Yang,” Weiss answers neutrally, “don’t call me that.”

 

“Weiss,” Yang corrects herself, pulling into a chair comfortably close to Weiss.

 

“Was there something you needed?” Weiss sighs, noticing that Yang does not appear to be leaving anytime soon.

 

“These are for you,” Yang answers, pushing the two packages on top of her open book.

 

Weiss looks at Yang, face awash with confusion, but Yang just gestures back to the packages. Hesitantly, Weiss lifts the lid on the first one, gasping when she sees a small cake with the words _Happy Birthday Weiss_ written on it in white chocolate.

 

“It’s a black forest cake,” Yang explains. “I didn’t know what you like, but I saw you eat chocolate and cherries before. I figured that was a place to start. Ren helped me bake it; I couldn’t find all the ingredients alone or sneak into the kitchens alone for that matter. Don’t worry, he didn’t ask questions. Ren’s a pretty cool guy, actually.”

 

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Weiss asks once she gets over the shock of it all.

 

“I turned in our team’s health paperwork for Professor Peach’s upcoming field trip, and I happened to catch a glance at your birthday, the twelfth of this month,” Yang offers, a little sheepish. “But you were so adamant about not telling when Ruby asked, so I didn’t tell anyone else. It didn’t feel right to just ignore your birthday though, so I got you these.”

 

Picking up the plastic fork from inside the box, Weiss digs into the cake. Popping a piece of it into her mouth, Weiss smiles around the texture and taste. The chocolate shavings and chocolate sponge cake are dark and flavorful, offset nicely by the light and fluffy cream. However, it is the cherries that are best of all, sweet, tart, and juicy in between the layers of cake and cream. Humming with pleasure, Weiss digs her fork back in and pops another bite into her mouth. The next bite, Weiss offers to Yang. When Yang refuses, Weiss merely keeps her fork hovering by Yang’s mouth until she takes the bite.

 

“It’s your cake,” Yang mumbles around a mouthful of sweets.

 

“Sweets are sweeter when shared,” Weiss recounts Winter’s words of wisdom spoken over a past tea time.

 

“Ruby would disagree,” Yang snorts, thinking to Ruby’s little chipmunk cheeks shoved full of cookies.

 

Weiss snorts as well, feeding Yang another bite of cake.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t use all of Ruby’s views as a basis for my own. Ruby will be a marvelous huntress, but I wouldn’t trust her to feed herself.”

 

“Yeah,” Yang sighs, smiling as she watches Weiss polish off the last of her cake. “I have no idea where she keeps it all either. She practically inhales sugar, but she is as light as a feather.”

 

“Everyone is as light as a feather to you Yang,” Weiss points out. “I saw you quite literally throw a Beowolf the other day.”

 

“Eh,” Yang shrugs, “it happens. Now open your other present!”

 

Looking back to the table, Weiss picks up the other package. It’s giftwrapped with a white ribbon around shiny blue paper. The present is light as Weiss holds it in her hands, unwrapping it with the utmost care.

 

“Just rip it,” Yang advises, watching Weiss lift the tape carefully and taking time to lift the wrapping paper carefully.

 

Weiss ignores Yang, cautiously unwrapping the rest of the present. Once unwrapped, Weiss lifts the box’s lid, revealing a soft and fluffy scarf.

 

“Oh, Yang! It’s lovely!” Weiss gasps, wrapping the knitted scarf around her neck. Nuzzling down into in, Weiss notes that the scarf smells nice and feels warm. The warmth reminds Weiss of her childhood evenings spent with Winter in front of the fireplace, as Klein read to them.

 

“That’s good,” Yang smiles nervously, scratching the back of her head. “I was worried that you wouldn’t like the colour or pattern, but that was the only colour of yarn I could get a-”

 

“Wait,” Weiss cuts Yang off. “You made this?! I didn’t know you could knit!”

 

“Eh,” Yang blushes and looks away now, fiddling with her hair. “It’s not like I’m only good for punching things; I can do other stuff too!”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry; it’s just that I usually only make this sort of stuff for my dad or uncle or sister, and they all love it! But they have to, so I’m not sure if I’m actually good at it or not.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Weiss stresses. “Yang, I had no idea you were so talented! I love it! I’ll wear it when the weather gets a little nippier.”

 

“I didn’t know if you need a scarf or not,” Yang rambles, seemingly deaf to Weiss’s assurances. “I mean, you’re a Schnee, and you’re from Atlas. I’ve never seen you wear a scarf either, so maybe you’re just immune to cold! If that’s the case, Weiss, you don’t need to be polite and try to spare my feelings o-”

 

“Yang,” Weiss cuts Yang off again, firmer this time. “The scarf is wonderful, and you made it beautiful and comfortable. I love it. Yang, this scarf is the first time anyone has ever made something for me with their own two hands, and I can’t tell you how much that means to me. Thank you. Sincerely, thank you.”

 

“Really?” Yang asks, puzzled. “Your parents didn’t make you little gifts or treats growing up?”

 

“None,” Weiss laughs, hollow and devoid of mirth. “The cooks took care of food, and I got the nicest things that lien could buy. But... but, my parents, they never took the time to actually do things with me.”

 

Weiss pauses to gather her thoughts a little.

 

“I-... I didn’t want anyone to know when my birthday is because I didn’t want to celebrate it,” Weiss admits. “I hated the stupid big balls and the production of it all. My father’s business associates getting me jewels and my father making big speeches about how proud he was of me when in reality, he hadn’t spoken more than a few words to me in days. This isn’t even mentioning my mother, downing glass after glass of wine.”

 

“Weiss,” Yang gasps, expression twisting in sympathy.

 

“I just wanted what I saw in the stories Klein, my caregiv... my family, use to read to me,” Weiss admits, voice saturated in longing. “A nice quiet meal with my family, my sister. Something cozy, warm, and happy. I sound like such a spoiled brat; I had so much material things, and here I am, whining. Sorry Yang, you didn’t need to hear that.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Yang’s voice cracks with emotion, but she doesn’t know what to say next; she pulls Weiss into a hug. Weiss stiffens at first, and Yang begins to pull away and apologize before Weiss hugs back fiercely. Holding Weiss in her arms, Yang soothingly runs a hand down Weiss’s hair while her other hand anchors Weiss around her waist. A stretch of time passes; Yang is unsure of how long it is.

 

“We should get going,” Weiss declares, pulling away abruptly in order to close her book and tidy up the mess.

 

“Uh, sure,” Yang agrees. “Ruby has definitely snuck a few desserts by now.”

 

“I trust Blake will keep her in line,” Weiss assures, throwing the wrapping paper away and re-shelving the book behind her. “Come now, we’ll be late.”

 

Puzzled, Yang rises and falls into step behind Weiss.

 

“Yang,” Weiss says suddenly, and Yang cringes at her sickeningly saccharine sweet tone. “If you tell anyone about anything I said today in t-”

 

“I know!” Yang laughs, cutting Weiss off. “My lips are sealed. Weiss Schnee is above our common mushy-gushy emotional crap.”

 

“Of course, I am,” Weiss huffs.

 

Despite Weiss’s attitude, Yang notices that Weiss has yet to remove the scarf, still burrowing her nose into it in order to hide her blushing smile. Now Yang is secure in the knowledge that -while Weiss may not show it- she is definitely warming up to Yang, to her team; this information causes Yang to grin herself. Walking side by side, Weiss and Yang reach the mess hall just in time to see Blake attempt to confiscate a presumably stolen cup of pudding from an unrepentant Ruby. Both Weiss and Yang roll their eyes fondly, stepping in to help Blake before Ruby can use her semblance to flee.

**Author's Note:**

> Freezerburn week is over, yet I am still stuck in Freezerburn hell. Perhaps I can free myself by writing more for it.


End file.
